La ultima eleccion
by Danny Cullen 9
Summary: Despues de que Edward abandono a Bella esta empeso a enamorarse de su mejor amigo Jacob ella no sabe a quien elegir hasta que un inesperado suceso causado por victoria,Riley & Bree hace que Bella se de cuenta de que siempre hay una 3 opcion llamada Beck un licantropo que vivia con los vulturis el cual se ha imprimado de Bella que pasara, a quien eligira Bella?
1. Corazón Roto

Todos los personajes (ecepto los que yo cree) pertenecen a Estephanie meyer yo solo uso los personajes para mi divercion

La historia ocurre despues de que edward deja a bella.

~Corazón roto~

1

Desdoble el papel con sumo cuidado y con su caligrafía perfectamente escrita decía

Bella:

Te amo bella eres el amor de mi vida por favor no cometas una locura

Atte:Edward

Decidí contestarle en una hoja de mi cuaderno de calculo aunque sabia que era absurdo pues el jamás lo leería ya que se había marchado, pero era mejor engañarme para sentir por un momento que el hueco de mi pecho había desaparecido y escribí :

Edward:

Yo también te amo y nunca te olvidare estaré a salvo con Jacob

Al ver mi caligrafía era horrible a comparación con la letra de Edward pero de todas maneras lo metí en un sobre con una postal y la empaque en mi mochila.

Cuando salí de la escuela mike opto por acompañarme hasta el trabajo por lo que no pude evitar sus reproches al verme depositar el sobre en el buzón

-bella el no va a volver- dijo con tono déspota-

-lo sigo viendo a través de cartas-fruncio los labios y no los despego hasta llegar al trabajo

muy en el fondo de mi sabia que aquel pedazo de hoja no llegaría jamás cuando recordé que esas cartas las dejaban en la comisaría y no le haría feliz a charlie el jefe de policía ver el destinatario

De:isabella merrie Swan

Para :Edward Antoni Masen Cullen

Durante la cena charlie no dijo nada solo seme quedaba viendo y pensé que talvez leyó la carta por lo que me alivio no haber puesto que jacob era un lobo tal vez charlie pensaría que estoy totalmente chiflada y me enviaría a un manicomnio todos estos pensamientos me perturbaban cuando charlie dijo

-bella...no sabes mandar cartas?-dijo a modo de regañadientes

-No se de que me hablas-dije aparentando leer la tabla nutrimental de la caja de cereal no quería verlo a los ojos sabría que miento pues no lo se hacer

-PUES HOY LLEGO UNA CARTA TUYA DIME QUE TE SUCEDE BELLA!-dijo alterado

-cualquier loco pudo haberla escrito para meterme en problemas –dije frustrada

-CUALQUIER LOCO NO SABE QUE SALES CON JACOB , CUALQUIER LOCO NO TIENE TU CALIGRAFIA BELLA NO MIETAS ERA TU LETRA bella...-lo interrumpí

-papá no quiero hablar mas-dije sin darme cuenta que se me escapo una lagrima

-perdón bella no quería hacerte sentir mal solo que ...tu comportamiento me ...lo que quiero decir es que –en ese momento endureció el rostro – seria mejor que te fueras a jacksonville con tu madre ya sabes mmm.. alejarte un poco

-NO!- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero esta vez no por dolor si no por la angustia de dejar el panorama donde lo conocí donde vi a un ser de fantasía donde lo ame y estuve a punto de ser como el de vivir en una historia ficticia con el amor de mi vida deje de torturarme con estos recuerdos y me aclare los ojos y divise komo mi padre se veía totalmente confundido no dijo ni pio se levanto de la mesa sin terminar de comer y no me dirigió la mirada así que se fue al sofá subí las escaleras fui directo a mi escritorio y encendí mi viejo ordenador donde tenia un mensaje mi alegría fue poca ya que yo esperaba que fuera de Alice pero aun así no me importo ya que era de mi madre :

Bella Charlie me ha contado que has estado un poco deprimida por la i da de Edward bueno e estado pensando que tal vez podrías venir unos días con migo y con Phil mmm... hija el no te merecía – ¿qué no me merecía? vaya lío, la que no lo merecía era yo-ya no llores por el –me saco de mis casillas leer el ultimo renglón que nadie lo comprendía! – empecé a gritar y avente mi ordenador grite frustrada hasta que me fui directo al baño a llorar por el coraje con migo misma de ponerme así pfff... cuando estuve calmada regrese a mi habitación guao que desastre limpie todo puse mi computadora en su lugar me asombre al ver que era sobreviviente de guerra baje para ver a mi padre y disculparme ja seguirían toda la noche las sorpresas? .Charlie estaba….ll..or..an..do…llorando con la cabeza entre las rodillas y escuche entre gimoteos-¿porque?, ¿Porqué dios mío ayúdame amo a my hija y no me gusta verla sufrir de ese modo – fue ahí donde me di cuenta que mi comportamiento no era el que me quería causar Edward con su marcha, los tres, tanto Charlie y René y Edward querían hacer me un bien con sus acciones pero lo estaba arruinando ahora lo comprendía Charlie no me quería herir al decirme lo de la carta si no tratar de ayudarme al igual que mi madre al ofrecerme ir con ella y Phil a florida y también al decirme que no me merecía era para subirme el autoestima y el animo y al igual que Edward me dejo para hacerme un bien los tres trataban de hacer lo mejor que podían para hacerme feliz ahora me tocaba a mi poner de mi parte baje a Consolar a mi padre fue una noche larga….y difícil sobretodo difícil acordamos al día siguiente me iría con mi madre unos días para ver si era buena idea irme definitivamente….


	2. visiones

~Visiónes~

2

_~EDWARD~_

-¡Qué no Carlisle te digo que no!

-Edward se persuasivo por favor

-No me puedo arriesgar florida es muy cerca

-Edward siempre te he apoyado en todo pero por una vez te pido un poco de comprension, sabes cuanto amo mi vocación & esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar.

-Si es por el dinero te doy lo que quieras

-Sabes que no es por el dinero, Edward tu me conoces sabes como soy… ¿Qué te esta pasando? Explícame ¿porqué dejaste a bella así como así?

-….ya..Ya te lo dije por el suceso de su cumpleaños nada más…

-Llevamos un siglo de conocernos se que es por algo más

-esta bien solo por que a ti no te puedo mentir el otro día estaba hablando con Alice de pronto ella tuvo otra de sus visiones…ella vio A bella…

-& ¿qué más?

-la vio em..Embarazada

-¿Crees qué te estaba engañando?

-No! Ella nunca haría eso

-Entonces

-Alice vio un bebé que no era humano & creo que era hijo mío era como nosotros pero tenia las mejillas muy rosadas & los ojos de bella aunque su cabello era rubio algo raro ya que ni ella ni yo tenemos el cabello de ese color

-¿Y porque salir huyendo?, lo que me cuentas es hermoso

-hay más, después de dar a luz a nuestro hijo tu tratabas de reanimar a bella estaba ..Muerta…yo no quiero que suceda eso.

-Edward sabes al igual que yo que esas visiones son subjetivas

-Lo se pero… no la quiero arriesgar

-me intriga eso del bebé no humano

-A mi también así que investigue & había leyendas que decían que un vampiro podía embarazar a una humana & me puse a pensar en mi fuerza ..no quiero dañarla

-esta bien hijo pero esque ayudare a muchas personas si acepto ese trabajo

-entonces creo que me iré un tiempo será lo mejor

-a donde?

-no lo se ya veré

-hasta pronto hijo te quiero

-yo más-abrase a Carlisle no quería separarme de el pero era lo mejor

Me dirigí a la sala me despedí de esme, emet, Jasper & rosalie iba a despedirme De mi hermana favorita cuando ella tuvo una visión de nuevo bella embarazada de un niño de cabello rubio, semivampiro de ojos color chocolate & las mejillas rosadas

-Pero cómo?-dije frustrado

-no lo se estoy tan confundida como tu

-crees que yo…?

-no lo se no veo nada más

-Qué sucede- dijo esme con preocupación

-me tengo que ir ..Lejos muy lejos avísame si tu visión cambia OK?

-que pasa?- reafirmo esme

-que te explique Alice me voy

Salí por la puerta con toda la velocidad que me fue posible no podía creerlo acaso iría a verla? No Edward no! …OK deacuerdo como dijo Carlisle las visiones de Alice solo son subjetivas

Alice**

No puedo creer lo que vi.….acaso bella tenia un hijo de…


	3. Division

~División~

3

~Bella~

Hiba de camino a jacsonville & todo fue muy bonito, cuando llegue a casa rene estaba muy emocianada me lleno de besos & abrazos no pordia creer que estaba ahi denuevo como si tudo hubira regresado al principio...

-hey bella-saludo phil

-Hola como estas

-Bien viviendo cada día mejor con tu hermosisima madre-amaba ver cuanto cariño desbordaba phil por mi madre hacia que me sintiera feliz por ella

-oww phil te amo- o dios demasiada miel el hueco sobre mi pecho habia empezado a sentirse de nuevo tenia ganas de llorar extrañaba tanto a edward no porque vine? sin darme cuenta derrame un par de lágrimas

-O bebé- exclamo mi madre llena de angustia- lo siento dije algo malo?

-no mamá esque hace tanto que no te veia

-segura es eso?

-si-rené notó la mentira pero creo que no quiso tocar el tema asi que prosegui antes de que empesara a intentar persuadirme para que le contara lo que deverdad me estaba pasando-bueno ire a desempacar

-no, no!- Grito phill

-que secede?

-bueno era una sorpresa pero jugaremos una temporada en florida muy cerca de aqui pero rente una casa muy cerca de donde entrenamos esta a una calle del hospital para necesitados-genial moria por ver jugar a phill para ver si lo que decia mi madre de como jugaba phill era cierto

-ok. & cuando nos vamos?

-en 2 hrs

-o phill es muy pronto bells alludame con mis maletas por favor

-perdon cariño queria darte la sorpresa-

-amor todos los días junto a ti son una sorpresa- hay no de nuevo demasiada miel algo me decia que esta temporada con mi madre seria muy larga

~Carlisle ~

baje las escaleras después de que Edward se fuera & vi que alice decia algo

-Miren es dificil de explicar edward cree que tendra un bebé semivampiro con bella debido a una vision que tube por eso nos fuimos de forks pero denuevo tuve la misma vision es raro ya que se supone deberia haber cambiado el futuro de bella

-o talvez esto es lo que tenia que pasar para que se cumpliera tu vision-interferi

-buena teoria pero lo raro es que cada que tengo esa vision me duele la cabeza-

Jasper dio un salto

-Dolor?!

-se que es extraño pero asi es

-bueno perdon por sacarlos del tema pero me ofrecieron un empleo en florida

-un empleo?-contesto esme

-si en el hospital de caridad

-por eso se fue edward- afirmo alice

-Estupida bella-exclamo rosalie

todos la volteamos a ver con confusion

-bueno esque desde que conocio a edward no ha hecho más que complicarnos la vida primero con lo de james, victoria & laurent ahora hace que se separe un miembro de nuestra familia & después le causa "Dolor" a alice

-ESO NO ES CULPA SUYA!-chilló alice

-como digas-dijo rosalie

-Basta ya no se peleen somos una familia & por lo tanto debemos llevarnos bien-dije

-Rosalie no esta bien que hables asi de bella-dijo esme

-como sea que decias del trabajo?-cambió de tema a proposito emet para terminar con el pleito

-a si ¿alguien quiere venir con migo?-nadie quiso rosalie fue la primera en oponerse por no toparse con bella & por lo tanto si no hiba rosalie no hiba emet, esme & alice querian esperar a tener noticias de edward antes de partir pero eso llevaria tiempo asi que se quedarian & si se queda alice se queda jasper.

**Porfa necesito reviews tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 20 & dejenme decirles que a varias de mis amigas twilighters les resulto fascinante pero porfavor sin reviews siento que mi trabajo no es bueno porfa si les esta gustando porfavor respondanme por las reviews & diganme su opinion porfis**

**Brendixa Cullen :)**


	4. Encuentros inesperados

~Encuentros inesperados~

4

~Carlisle~

me fui a florida & me hospede en un departamento a una calle del hospital

llegue & en la noche leia un libro de medicina alternativa cuando depronto escuche una voz muy familiar

-Quiero ir a dar un paseo

-Pero cariño mañana debemos acampañarlo temprano

-prometo no llegar muy tarde porfavor

-esta bien con mucho cuidado llevas tu movil

-si mamá-se escucho como salia de la casa

No puede ser! me asome rápido a la ventana que daba a la casa de enfrente ...efectivamente era ella, no se ni porque lo hice nunca habia sido impulsivo pero fue como un reflejo salte de la ventana & o dios bella olia demasiado bien & no habia cazado en semanas, controlate carlisle no pude más...

~Bella~

ame estar en la acera de noche me hacia poder recordar a edward con más claridad depronto mi cabeza estubo en la acera auu dolor dolor más dolor o no eso era sangre? senti una punzada de dolor en el cuello & algo muy frio pero no era el piso sentia que flotaba voltee hacia abajo para verificar si aun estaba en el suelo dios demasiada sangre me desmalle...

desperte en un cuarto diferente que habia pasado? el cielo aclaraba que hora seria? ...mi madre! o dios! intente levantarme & me cai en la cama de nuevo wow si que estaba mareada

voltee & ... sera mi imaginación? ese es...

-Carlisle?-

Este volteo & que tenia en los ojos?

porque eran rojos? & sus labios demasiado rojos carlisle habia bebido sangre humana?!

-Bella!

-Qué sucedio?

-bella lo lamento tanto me siento terriblemente mal

-no entiendo nada

-bella esque ayer escuche tu voz & me asome a la ventana estaba abierta & ...&...pasaba una corriente de aire & llevava semanas sin cazar-

Dijo apenado

-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME CONVERTISTE?!-no lo podia creer esto se me esta llendo de las manos

-NO! edward jamás me lo perdonaria, yo no se que me paso fue por instinto en mis 300 años jamás me habia pasado algo asi

-no entiendo explicate

-bueno salte desde la ventana & te empuje caiste sobre la acera & tu sangre cayo por todos lados no me pude resistir & te mordi la yugular empese a succionar muy rápido & más la sangre que perdiste por el golpe perdiste la consiencia te traje aqui & corri a el hospital de necesitados traje un par de bolsas de sangre & te las puse

-o dios & mi madre?! debe de estar muy preocupada!

-tranquila envie desde tu celular un mensaje que decia que te habias encontrado una de tus amigas & que pasarias la noche ahi

-ok. & edward

-no lo se

-estoy muy confundida

-es normal por toda la sangre que perdiste

-no, no es por eso esque edward...

-shhh tranquila- me miro carlisle con esos ojos color escarlata daban miedo depronto me empece a sentir mejor de hecho tuve un flashaso & carlisle se parecia mucho a edward agg lo pude notar cuando se acerco a mi rostro carlisle seguia teniendo sed pero pude notar la culpabilidad en sus ojos & se alejo

senti pena por el su garganta debia estar en llamas

-carlisle esto te sonara raro pero ...no me importaria darte un poco más de sangre

-que?

-puedo notar que tienes sed & por aqui no hay muchos siervos o si?

-no...pero...

-bueno-lo interrumpi- con que no me desangre todo estara bien

-bella esto no es cualquier cosa-pude notar una duda en sus palabras & la aproveche para convencerlo

-esta bien- dijo despues de un rato-tratare de no lastimarte lo ayude a acomodarse puso una rodilla a cada lado de mi cadera agarro mi cabeza & la parte superior de mi espalda & denuevo senti un agudo dolor carlisle ...gemia? si gemia en mi garganta que rayos?

-Bell..a -carlisle estaba exitado?-¿qué me esta pasando?!-estaba tembloroso- senti como se aproximaba & estampo sus labios en los mios extrañamente tambien eso me exitaba... no yo no le podia hacer eso a edward.

-Carlis..le Basta no ... -empese a jadear me habia quitado la blusa, carlisle confundio mis jadeos creyo que estaba asustada que en parte si pero lo que mas queria ahora era que me hiciera suya...

-perdon bella-se aparto-te ...vi como a esme-dijo nervioso

-& yo como a edward- me cruzo una idea por la cabeza si carlisle estaba tan ocupado intentando controlar sus instintos más bajos podria hacer que me mordiera & perdiera el control asi podria convertirme se que era algo cruel con "carlisle" pero era mi unica oportunidad...

_**Reviews PORFAVOR!**_  
**_Encerio las necesito quiero saber su opinion no demoren mucho en mandarmelas porfa_**

**_Atte:Brendixa Cullen_**


	5. Seducción

_**URGENTE LEAN MI NOTA ANTES DE LEER EL FIC**_

_**Bien en el capitulo anterios cometi un error grandisimo bueno es sobre la trampa de victoria hacia los cullen para vengarse de Edward por matar a James, bueno despues de que bella se desmaya se supone que empieza a narrar Bree no cambia nada de la historia salvo que todo lo que paso despues del desmayo lo narra bree,al igual que despues del desmayo empieza a narrar Riley envez de carlisle se supone que riley tiene un don especial que se explica en el capitulo 16 gracias a ese don edward cree que Bree es bella & Riley es carlisle bueno ya no digo mas o terminare contando toda la historia jeje espero me disculpen ya no vuelvo a cometer mis tonterias prometido bueno sin mas por ahora les dejo el nuevo capi**_

~Seducción~

5

~Carlisle (Riley)~

como es posible porque me pasa esto? debo de contenerme. Depronto oi que "bella" lloraba

-Qué pasa te duele algo?

-Si-dijo aun llorando- lo extraño mucho carlisle -bree si que era una gran actriz

-bella-la abraze & de nuevo un problema dentro de mi bragueta

-carlisle me recuerdas mucho a el-me miro muy inocente apuesto que es virgen Diego es muy respetuoso-pero eso ya no importa

-Bella, gracias por la sangre-dije apenado intentando distraerla

-denada- miro hacia mi bragueta & abrio los ojos desmensuradamente

-carlisle no me lo tomes a mal pero te sientes bien?-

-si por que?- trate de hacerme el desconcertado pero no funciono

-esque...-se sonrojo ya veo porque diego tenia tanta atraccion por ella

su mirada inocente me exitaba más

-mmm esque que?-seguia haciendome el desentendido

-olvidalo ya no me dejes porfavor- empezaba a llorar de nuevo no se como pero la empeze a besar & de pronto nos caimos en la cama Bree se desconcerto al principio pero despues me devolvio el beso era uno muy dulce cerro sus ojos creo que imaginaba que estaba con diego,no puedo creer que me aprovechara de sus recuerdos para poder cumplir con mis deseos me puse denuevo con las rodillas a cada costado de "bella" & la despoje de toda su ropa entonces enpece a penetrarla lentamente "bella" dio un respingo & oi que algo se desgarraba dentro de ella o no le acababa de quitar su virginidad "bella" dejo de besarme & empeso a llorar, abrio los ojos

-carlisle me duele mucho mucho porfavor sal -no queria salir estaba tan estrecha que mi ereccion se inchaba más empese a moverme dentro de ella

-CARLISLE! me duele auu ya no aguanto me duele mucho no porque me haces esto, no esta bien-intento apartarme con sus debiles fuerzas humanas entonces la garre de sus muñecas & las puse a los costados de su cabeza ella empezo a gritar cuando le desgarre aun más su himen la silencie con un beso & empese con un frenesi que "bella" empeso a disfrutar poco a poco ya no gritaba más, ahora gemia & cada vez más fuerte volvio a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo fantaseaba que lo hacia con diego lo se porque me besaba más dulcemente que antes & empezo a intentar safarse de mi agarre la solte & reafirmo mi teoria de que fantaseaba con diego porque me agarro del cabello & sus besos eran más concienzudos queria transmitirle sus sentimientos al diego con el que fantaseaba me lleno de ternura eso pero Bree es muy humana e inexperta & no se la podia meter bien debido a la pocicion de sus piernas asi que enrosque sus piernas a mi cadera mucho mejor las paredes de Bree cada vez se inchaban más & Bree gemia pero no me dejaba de besar de pronto sus paredes se hincharon muchisimo no me podia mover más estaba muy apretado & despues sus paredesregresaron a la normalidad creo que fui muy rapido porque logre que bree consiguiera su orgasmo su primer orgasmo lo supe porque vibro y sus piernas perdieron fuerza yo la tenia abrazada de la cintura cuando me deje venir su corazon estaba desbocado pobre bree tenia taquicardia abrio los ojos & comenzo a llorar ahora que pensaba con más claridad que antes me senti muy mal la habia violado me habia aprovechado de sus recuerdos le habia quitado su virginidad bree lloraba desconsolada yo aun no salia de ella esta encima de bree & me apolle un poco en los brazos para verla a los ojos

- Bella...

-que-dijo sin dejar de llorar

-perdon te lastime mucho verdad-

-Si!-me reprocho- pero No es solo por eso...

-Entonces porque lloras?

-Esque...-se sonrojo-fantaseaba con edward-lo sabia al decir "Edward" se referia a diego, si que bree estaba metida en su personaje a pesar de las circunstancias

-eso no es malo no te sientas mal te confieso algo yo fantasaba con esme-le menti no habia pensado en ella para nada

-pero no lloro por eso, si no porque abri los ojos & estabas tu & no "edward" queria estar deberas con el que el primero fuera el, carlisle porque no te detubiste? te pedi que te detubieras & tu ... tu solo me forsaste & me aprisionaste con tus manos para que no me moviera me inmovilisaste & luego me silenciaste con un beso para que no pudiera gritar me quitaste mi virginidad te pedi que pararas, pero no, quisiste arrebatarme mi virginidad yo queria que el primero fuera "edward", no tu!, que mi primera vez fuera muy especial con "edward" & no asi como la vivi con tigo te pedi que pararas porque seguiste?-me senti mucho peor soy un mounstruo

-Bella no se que me paso

-Practicamente me violaste yo no queria

-Lo se .. perdon...

_**Gracias :D encerio estoy contenta almenos se que mi historia si esta gustando espero mas reviews GRACIAS! se que este capi. esta un poco confuso pero mas adelante todo se explicara & les quedara mas claro todo espero les haya gustado este capitulo nos vemos en el proximo Atte:Brendixa Cullen**_


	6. Esto no era parte del maldito plan!

_**Porfa espero sus reviews no dejen de mandarmelas porfavor! las adoro bueno les dejo el nuevo capitulo trate de modificar el que ya tenia escrito para que no les resultara tan confuso eso de "Bree-Bella" & "Riley-Carlisle" bueno espero les guste no olviden las reviews atte:Brendixa cullen**_

~Esto no era parte del plan~

6

~Bree~

no podia creer lo que riley me hizo, La vampira del cabello rojo nunca me dijo que esto era parte de la "actuación" para que alice tuviera una vicion de nosotros, pero claro la peliroja nunca me decia nada.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba hablando con diego cuando depronto..._

_-Bree!-grito la peliroja_

_-Qué ...que sucede?-dije con miedo me miraba furiosa en ese momento riley con ayuda de otros dos de sus neofitos acorralaron a Diego estaban a punto de quitarle la cabeza cuando se detubieron yo solo podia mirarlos horrorizada ya que otos dos me detenian para que no pudiera ayudar a Diego..._

_-Te amo...-susurre sabiendo que talvez era la ultima vez que se lo podria decir cuando una carcajada proveniente de la peliroja interrumpio mis pensamientos_...

_-Jajajaja! Hay bree tranquila no le pasara nada-eso me desconcerto demasiado_

_-no?-dije aliviada pero a la vez llena de dudas_

_-Porsupuesto que no querida...amenos que tu no cumplas con algo que te pedire.-en ese momento riley esbozo una sonriza macabra & arranco una de las extremidades de Diego al verme titubear ante la de cabello rojo haciendo que diego soltara un alarido_

_-SI, SI... HARE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO PORFAVOR NO LO LASTIMEN!_

_-Riley-dijo la peliroja & al instante Riley & sus neofitos soltaron a diego, yo de inmediato fui a ayudarlo, aunque no habia mucho que yo pudiera hacer siendo solo una simple humana, la del cabello rojo me habia citado esa noche estaba muerta de miedo por que me dijo que fuera sola lo que significaba solo una cosa...La muerte.._

_Fin del Flash Back _

El simple recuerdo de diego retorciendose de dolor me hizo estremecer no queria que algo malo le pasara asi que tengo que seguir con mi papel & terminar con esto cuanto antes...

_Flash Back_

_habia caido la noche & con cada paso que daba sabia que me hacercaba mas a mi final. Cuando porfin pude divisar a la peliroja & a riley me dijeron.._

_-Sin rodeos niña no creas que te mantuvimos como humana hasta ahora solo porque nos compadecimos de ti-me dijo con voz fria la peliroja lo cual me helo la sangre asi que no pude mas que asentir_

_-Bien pues nosotros tenemos algunos enemigos ...los de los ojos amarillos-dijo Riley_

_-uno de "ellos" tiene un don especial asi como riley-dijo la peliroja recordandome que riley podia cambiar su apariencia & la de las personas que quisiera para aparentar se alguien mas-bueno pues pueden ver el futuro & lo unico que necesitamos es que uno de nuestros enemigos crea que su "padre" ha convertido a su novia & bueno tu siendo humana lo unico que tendras que sacrificar sera tu mortalidad tendras que aparentar ser la novia de uno de los que tienen ojos amarillos & riley aparentara ser su "padre" para que te conviertan ademas eso no sera un sacrificio para ti, todos sabemos que lo mas que quieres es compartir la inmortalidad con Diego & mira si haces bien este trabajo te dejare ir con diego-dijo la peliroja asi que no tube mas que aceptar asi podria comprar la libertad de diego & la mia, la peliroja me conto que unos "amigos" se llevarian a "Bella" ese era el nombre de la novia del de los ojos amarillos & a "Carlisle" el lider del ese clan por asi decirlo ya que ellos codiciaban a algunos miembros que integraban es clan que tambien tenian otros dones especiales, la verdad ya no le preste atencion a lo demas solo me limitaba a asentir cuando era necesario, ahora solo podia pensar en Diego en mi & todo lo que nos esperaba despues de mi inmortalidad_

_Fin flash Back_

_Que equibocada estaba ahora veo..._el rostro de Riley estaba lleno de culpa ahora donde tenia que proponerselo... asi mi dolor terminaria siendo una inmortal terminando con todo esto.

-Bella soy horrible-si que lo era, riley me daba asco aun con su sentimiento de culpa actuado, me pregunto si la peliroja estaba al tanto de las "acciones" de su novio (Riley)

-No te preocupes-dije con mi tono de victima lo mejor que pude fingir para no denotar mi coraje-de todas maneras no volvere a ver a "edward"-comenze a llorar talvez era cierto no volveria a ver a diego si riley no se apresuraba a convertirme

-Bella yo hablare con el no te preo... cupes

se notaba que trataba de controlar su ereccion & concentrarse para no cometer mas locuras

-No! porfavor ...-alcanze a decir antes de que continuara sabia que lo volveria a hacer

"Carlisle" no pudo más & empezo a hacermelo de nuevo...

~Edward~

Llevaba 1 dia fuera de casa cuando recibi una llamada de Alice

-Edward! ven pronto

-Que sucede alice?

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo la vision cambio

llegue a casa lo más rapido que pude & entre todos estaban de cazeria menos alice

-Qué sucede alice

-es horrible

-que?

-no reacciones mal pero...-lei su mente no tenia palabras para lo que veia era monstruoso me dolio demásiado lo que vi en su mente ... bella estaba inconsiente en el piso llena de sangre, después un tipo en la vision no se veia quien abusaba de ella bella lloraba mucho

-quien es ese malnacido?!-siseé lleno de colera

-no lo se no pude ver más, hago todo lo que puedo-

-o no mi pobre bella tengo que averiguar donde esta antes de que...-alice nego con la cabeza-que sucede?

-la vision la tube ayer...-dijo dolida sabia que ella tambien sufria pues queria mucho a bella- en cuanto carlisle se fue

-osea que ...

-eso ya sucedio edward-no podia creerlo habian abusado de mi bella mi pobre & fragil bella & alice no hizo nada senti una impotencia enorme

-PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA!

-Edward no sabia donde estaba era una habitacion muy rara no parecia un hotel ó alice por lo que intente controlarme ella no tenia la culpa despues de todo asi que no tenia por que desquitarme con ellla

-Alice...

-Edward hay más-lo lei en su mente no pudo decir más ese maldito me las va a pagar! yo que confiaba tanto en el!

-lo se -dijo al ver mi expresion- pero que querias que le dijera a esme no podia excusarme para ir tras de el

-quien más lo sabe?-dije entre dientes

-Jasper ...solo Jasper

-Donde esta?

-de caceria con los demás le dije que se encargara de que no regresaran hasta que terminara de hablar contigo

-Bien-me hiba cuando alice me tomo del brazo

-que sucede?-no comprendi su vision

-edward vi lo que pensaba bella en esos momentos ...ella...ella imaginaba que estaba con tigo-senti que me partia por dentro mi bella penso en mi en todo momento queria que fuera yo & no ese estupido de carlisle, no pude mas contra mi colera sali corriendo de ahi.


	7. Salvación

~Salvación~

7

~Bree~

cuando volvimos a terminar le dije a riley:

-quiero que me conviertas-dije con la mirada perdida me sentia muy cansada & mareada

-¡¿Que?!

-Lo que escuchaste tu abusaste de mi almenos me meresco una recompensa-ok ya me habia cansado de su jueguito, sabia que tenia que seguir con mi actuación o si no lastimarian a Diego.

-Bella ...

-No nada carlisle es lo justo -odiaba tener que seguir actuando, odiaba tener que seguir llamandolo carlisle, simplemente odiaba a riley por haberme hecho esto.

-Yo...-

depronto senti la mirada de alguien& escuche un crujido & voltee hacia la ventana ERA EDWARD! o dios mio que hare & si se da cuenta de que no soy Bella?

~Edward~

cuando entre vi a bella tenia el rostro muy palido respiraba muy raro & tenia la mirada perdida parecia que habia llorado mucho

mire el piso ya que algo crujio era una bolsa de sangre? ese idiota le habia sacado sangre? para que? basto ver sus ojos color escarlata para comprenderlo todo voltee hacia el cuello de bella & tenia dos mordidas la mordio dos veces le quito mucha sangre & tubo que transfundirle más,

carlisle no podia creer todo lo que pasaba su mente me parecia muy extraña tenia recuerdos muy raros algo no me cuadraba pero primero tenia que ver como se encontraba Bella la cual empeso a llorar con el rostro inexpresivo & temblaba de miedo supuse lo que pensaba "porque no me defendiste Edward"

Carlisle no tenia como explicar lo que paso en su mente pero ahora mi prioridad era poner asalvo a Bella

-Vistete-Bella se desconcerto seguro habia perdido mucha sangre & aun estaba mareada, busco su ropa pero... al lado de la cama solo habia tela destrozada, ese idiota! inmediatamente me quite la camisa & se la di, Bella se sonrojo ante mi mirada era tan inocente le ayude a ponerse la camisa tenia marcas alrededor de las muñecas seguro Carlisle la habia sujetado con demasiada fuerza como en la vision -ve al baño amor en un momento te ire a ver-cuando se fue note que habia sangre en la cama tambien ese imbecil le quito su virginidad.

-Porque Carlisle?-sisee-yo confiaba en ti te veia como un padre

-Edward yo... no se lo que me paso-notaba algo realmente raro en Carlisle pero lo deje pasar

-No te basto con casi matarla por falta de sangre? tubiste que abusar de ella?

-No yo no...-

-A no entonces esto- que dije señalando la mancha de sangre en la cama

-Edward ve a dejar a Bella & vienes para hablar, su mamá debe de estar preocupada rentaron enfrente de aqui

-yo porque la tengo que ir dejar?-dije burlonamente- si el que la uso fuiste tu-dije friamente realmente no me gustaba referirme a Bella como un "objeto" pero necesitaba que carlisle se pudriera en su propia culpabilidad.

-COMO!-chillo bella -eso es lo que soy para ti un objeto que se toma prestado, se usa & luego lo devuelves?

-no, amor...-me dolia verla asi soy un estupido, por querer lastimar a Carlisle la lastime a ella.

-sabes que?, me voy- trataba de parecer indignada pero se notaba su

dolor...dolor que yo habia causado con mis estupidas palabras...se veia rara no entendia que tenia en los ojos...parecia...no debe de ser una equivocacion

-Bella no puedes irte sola

-& porque no siempre he estado SOLA-dijo friamente lo cual me dolio en el alma

-No-chillé

-A no & anoche en donde estabas?...nunca llegaste-rompio a llorar a la mitad de la frase

-Amor yo no me referia a eso,... Carlisle no pienso dejarla sola contigo ve a comprarle algo de ropa a Bella almenos ten la delicadesa de no dejar que se valla asi

-Si,... ahora vuelvo-dijo confundido, como si hubiera esperado que fuera otra mi reaccion & en su mente pude ver que el estaba preparandose mentalmente para enfrentar mi furia por eso le desconcerto mi comportamiento &, si que queria arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota pero ahora bella era mi prioridad & necesitaba aclarar este asunto con ella no soportaba verla sufrir. en eso carlisle se fue...

sente a bella en el sillon que habia ahi & me sente con ella la abrase & recosto su cabeza en mi pecho bella lloraba mucho & yo me sentia impotente conmigo mismo era cierto la habia dejado sola & desprotegida me quede callado & solo acariciaba su cabello

-Perdoname-me ardian los ojos

-me siento horrible como tu dices ...usada

-lo matare

-No-chilló

-porque no? ese idiota te lastimo-toque los moretones de sus muñecas e hizo una mueca de dolor

-pero el pensaba en Esme

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque me lo dijo-

-& tu en que pensabas?-intente distraerla por el espejo vi como se sonrojaba

-en...ti...-le dedique una sonrisa

-no sabes lo mal que me siento

-no tienes porque yo solo queria que Carlisle terminara & me convirtiera para poderte buscar-eso me mato me senti como porqueria si yo no la hubiera abandonado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿te dolio?-que pregunta más estupida le dije.

-...mucho-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-le dije que parara pero no quiso -rompio en llanto

-ya paso, ya paso amor mañana te llevo con un doctor- valla que extraño siempre era con carlisle que la llevaba ahora tendre que buscar otras opciones

-No!

-¿Porque?-me confundio su repuesta

-Me daria vergüenza

-amor puede que tengas alguna herida interna

-...tu crees?-dijo frustrada

acenti con la cabeza, ella parecio debatirse en su interior

-porfavor que me revise Carlisle-contestó

-¡¿Que?!

-esque...-no sabia como excusarse-le tengo más confianza

-como tu digas,... prometo nunca más dejarte sola -le di un beso en la frente no queria frustrarla más pero era ovio que no dejaria que carlisle se le volviera a acercar cuando depronto recorde carlisle tenia los ojos color escarlata! le dije a bella que se quedara ahi & sali corriendo lo alcanse & el muy idiota no se acordaba se puso unos lentes negros & salio a comprar la ropa de regrese a la habitacion bella estaba en el baño ...vomitando?... claro deberia sentir mucho asco por la situación

-Amor?-dije frustrado

-vete no tienes que ver esto-chilló

-prometi no dejarte nunca más-la abraze

-Edward no me siento bien-dijo muy alicaida

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué más te duele?

-Estoy muy mareada-claro después de perder tanta sangre

-& tengo nauseas

-nauseas dices?-estaba confundido nauseas? ...que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

**espero les haya gustado este cap. porfa no dejen de enviar sus reviews si me las dicen pronto hare un maratón & creanme que se pone muy buena si quieren un adelanto dejenme un mensaje, bueno sin más por ahora las dejo ;)**

**By: Brendixa Cullen**


	8. Sorpresas

~Sorpresas~

8

~Riley~

Entre con la ropa para Bella & unos lentes de contacto puestos los cuales eran muy molestos, agg odiaba tener que actuar si no fuera por mi Victoria & los efectos que ella causaba con solo tocarme me hubiera negado rotundamente a este maldito jueguito, & los dos se encontraban en el baño Edward salio con cara de dolor me arrebato la ropa de "Bella" & despues se dirigio al baño cerro de un portazo solo escuche en silencio lo que sucedia dentro de ese baño si que Bree se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo si Edward se daba cuenta de que era una impostora...jaaa ya quiero ver que hace Bree dentro de la casa de Bella pero bueno son ordenes de Victoria o más bien de esos "Vulturies"

_Flash Back_

_Estabamos en un ricon muy obscuro besandonos apasionadamente cuando Victoria se aparto & me dijo _

_-Estan aqui-Hice un mohin de fingida molestia ganandome una sonrisa de Victoria...aunque mi molestia no era tan fingida lo que más queria era arrancarle la ropa a Victoria & esos malditos Vulturies me lo estaban impidiendo_

_-¿Ya saben que van a hacer con Carlisle & Bella después de que los rapten?-dijo la chica bajita & rubia_

_-No, no lo sabemos aun_

_-Bueno nosotros podemos apartarlos del mapa, si eso no interfiere en tus planes claro- dijo el chico de pelo castaño creo que se llamaba Alec_

_-Claro que no pero...que haran con ellos?_

_-Haremos que la transformacion despues de todo no sea totalmente un engaño_

_-De que hablas?_

_-Aislaremos por un tiempo a Carlisle & a Bella asi por más que Carlisle repudie morder a un humano no tendra otra opcion siendo que su unico alimento en esos momentos sera Bella_

_-Perfecto-sonrio maliciosamente victoria _

_después de que se fueron le pregunte a Victoria_

_-En realidad dejaras a Bree & a Diego irse juntos?_

_-Que poco me conoces riley, querido eso nunca lo hare en cuanto la conviertas despues de que esa rara de los cullen "vea" toda nuestra "actuacion" la matas & no te preocupes por las represarias que pueda tener Diego contra ti, todos los demas lo quieren matar ya que siempre defendio a esa humana tonta e insignificante & no los dejo saciar su sed con ella la unica razón por la que no lo han matado es porque yo no los dejo asi que en cuanto te lleves a Bree, Diego dejara de ser un problema para nosotros...si sabes a lo que me refiero-obiamente hiba a dejar que lo mataran-Agg es enfermizo como es que se pudo enamorar de un humano es simplemente masoquista me imagino su garganta ardiendo en llamas mientras la besaba, siempre me he preguntado lo mismo con Edward & Bella..._

_End Flash Back_

-Ten amor-dijo Edward...hubo un silencio & se escucho la regadera momentos despues Edward salio por una toalla & se volvio a meter al baño no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada ese idiota enamora humanos quien rayos se cree? encerio que me saca de mis casillas, momento de silencio se escuchaba como la tela se deslizaba por la piel de Bree, más silencio ,Bree llorando,maldita hipocrita si supiera la que le espera conmigo & lo bien que nos la pasaremos juntos, jaa esa muchacha se deberia ganar un nobel por lo bien que actuaba, aproveche para sacar el analgesico que habia traido para calmar el dolor de a Bree & le servi un vaso de agua lo puse en el tocador & por fin salieron Bree tenia el cabello mojado & se dirigio a sentarse pobre debe de estar muy mal me siento un poco...solo un poco culpable Edward vio el analgesico & dijo

-Ten tomatelo amor-dijo dulzemente no dejaba de sonreirle & mirarla a los ojos seguro queria tranquilizarla que cursi

-Gracias-dijo ella aun cabisbaja se lo tomo & Bree dijo-gracias por el analgesico Carlisle-Edward me fulmino con la mirada

-No tienes de que agradecer-dije burlonamente lo que hizo que Edward se enfureciera, lo note ya que sus ojos pasaron del dorado al negro

-Es verdad no tienes nada que agradecerle-siseo Edward quien me seguia fulminando con los ojos depronto se escucho como se rompia el vaso ambos volteamos a ver a Bree la cual cayó desmayada & Edward la sostubo antes de que Bree se golpeara en la esquina del tocador, la recosto en la cama & quito las almohadas & se quedo paralizado

-QUE HAGO CARLISLE!-chilló, no tenia ni idea de que hacer tenia entendido que se tenia que darle a respirar un algodón con un poco de alcohol.

-tranquilo apartate yo ...-

-No! jamás dejare que vuelvas a ponerle una mano ensima-me interrumpio a la mitad de la frase, pff ese vampiro con sus sentimentalismos.

-Edward este no es el momento

-no me importa solo dime que hacer

negue con la cabeza tome una botella de alcohol que habia en el botiquin del baño & humedeci un algodón

-Ten-Edward comprendio de inmediato & lo puso en la nariz de Bree esta desperto le sonrio sabia que siempre que veia a Edward no podia dejar de imaginar a Diego ...jaaa si supiera que nunca más lo volveria a ver sabria lo que es llorar encerio, en estos momentos él ya debe estar reducido a cenizas, depronto Bree abrio desmensuradamente los ojos se puso una mano en la boca Edward comprendio antes que yo & le tendio el cubo de basura para que Bree pudiera vomitar ...hay no ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora? esto no era normal.

-Bella amor ...

-ten-le di un cepillo de dientes nuevo que habia en el botiquín & una pasta dental

-Gracias carlisle-dijo en un susurro Bree

-Ya te dije no...-comence a decir cinicamente pero Edward me interrumpio a la mitad de la frase

-NO TIENES QUE AGRADECERLE NADA-me volvio a fulminar con la mirada, acompaño a Bree al baño & cuando hiban a salir Bree se quedo quieta mirandose frente al espejo de la puerta del baño & poso sus manos en su vientre wow estaba abultado ...pero MUY abultado...ayer no estaba asi ...tal vez la lastime mucho.

-Ven amor -Edward tenia abiertos los ojos como platos, pero recumpuso su expresion por un segundo, ante la imagen de "Bella" pero intento distraerla-vamos a tu casa amor-Edward tomo su camisa se la puso & cogio las cosas de Bella oi cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa de Bella, jajaja Bree a de estar Histeria al no saber como comportase en casa de Bella

-BELLA! amor me tenias muy preocupada-dijo la que creo debe ser la madre de Bella

-Tranquila esque de camino aca yo...-pobre Bree seguia desorientada no sabia que pretexto poner.

-Yo la encontre & hablamos un rato-dijo Edward creo que era la primera vez que en esta ocacion su madre dirigia su mirada a Edward ya que jadeo debido a la impresión

-entra Bella tengo que arreglar unos cuantos puntos con este...joven-dijo la ultima palabra con un dejo de rabia

-no mamá porfavor- Bree estaba realmente nerviosa

-cariño porfavor-dijo rené, hubo un silencio & luego continuo

-Escuchame bien jovencito no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija deacuerdo?-

-pero rené yo..-

-nada mi hija sufrio mucho por ti & ahora que ya se encontraba mucho mejor vienes & la vuelves a lastimar

-porque lo dice?-dijo Edward preocupado

-porque ayer en la noche ella estaba muy sonriente con mucha vida & ahora regreso muy palida con la mirada muy cabisbaja & algo distinta-era cierto mi Don era bueno pero no alcanzaba a cambiar totalmente a una persona

-No es por mi culpa-

-a no entonces?-

-Mi...mi padre-Edward se atraganto con la ultima palabra

-¿Qué? ¿tu padre qué tiene que ver?-

-El...-la respuesta que le dio a su mamá le tomo por sorpresa- me obligó a irme así yo no queria separarme de Bella-dijo con la voz llena de dolor creo que rené percibio el dolor que este inflingia en sus palabras asi que dijo

-Edward porfavor no lastimes más a Bella si quieres estar con ella tratala bien hasla feliz & no la hagas sufrir

-Gracias .se escucho como se cerraba la puerta & en 2 minutos Edward entro denuevo al cuarto asi que me prepare para lo que venia sabia que venia a matarme...

**U.U que mal que no me estan dejando reviews eso me decepcióna ya que es mi unico motivo para seguir escribiendo si no siento que le estoy escribiendo a la nada & asi se me corta la inspiración se que lo han leido solo que no se porque no me mandan reviews si tengo 345 visitas & tan bien que va la historia ya voy a la mitad del cap 20 pero necesito review si no no podre seguir escribiendo más bueno me despido espero sus reviews **

**Atte:Brendixa Cullen**


	9. Aislados

~Aislados~

14

~Bella~

ame estar en la acera de noche me hacia poder recordar a Edward con más claridad, depronto mi cabeza estubo en la acera auu dolor.. dolor más dolor o no ¿eso era sangre? senti una punzada de dolor en la cabeza & algo muy frio pero no era el piso sentia que flotaba voltee hacia abajo para verificar si aun estaba en el suelo dios demasiada sangre me desmalle...

Desperte en un cuarto muy obscuro donde estaba? busque mi movil pero no estaba auu tenia un tremendo chichon en la cabeza

-Bella?-¿Estaba alucinando o esa era la voz de Carlisle?

-Carlisle?-

-Si-depronto senti su mano helada en mi cabeza-te encuentas bien? tienes un chichon en la cabeza

-auu- me queje ya que Carlisle habia tocado con más fuerza de la necesaria mi herida

-Perdon creo que hize demasiada presión-se disculpó

-No te preocupes...¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se

-como llegamos aqui?

-bueno no se tu pero yo hiba de camino para florida me habian ofrecido un

empleo en el hospital de necesitados de Finix & cuando hiba de camino a ya me detube para cazar llebava semanas que no lo hacia pero me encontre con Victoria, depronto no pude ver ni oler ni sentir me sentia confundido(n/a eso fue causado por Alec Vulturi) hasta que porfin recupere mis 5 sentidos & me encontraba aqui.

-¡¿Victoria?!-dijé asustada

-Si con su "amiguito" Riley

-¿Quien es Riley?

-La nueva pareja de Victoria & ella quiere cobrar venganza por haber matado a James & lo esta utilizando, pero parece que el chico no se ha dado cuenta.

-Ed...Edward-no pude evitar que mi voz temblara al pronunciar su nombre aun me daba trizteza recordarlo- notara nuestra ausencia & empezara a buscarnos

-si eso espero

mientras ayamos la forma de salir de aqui

pasamos 3 una salida pero la falta de luz dificulto todo sabia que Carlisle podia ver todo gracias a lo agudizados que estaban sus sentidos pero yo sin luz no podia ver & si a eso le aumentamos mi torpeza...

-AU! -demonios me habia caido por pisar mal

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-preguntó un poco alarmado Carlisle

-Me duele mucho creo que me torci el tobillo

-Tranquila... haber ¿te duele aqui?-dijo ejerciendo un poco de presión en el área de mi tobillo

-si au! - me punzaba cada vez más

-ok. no te muevas quedate quieta-se quito la camisa & la uso para vendarme-ya no te muevas quedate aqui sentada mientras yo sigo buscando una salida

-es inutil carlisle no se ve nada-era horrible todo era negro no podias ver absolutamente nada habia muchos obstaculos en el suelo & no encontrabamos la pared, estabamos a dispocicion de Victoria podia hacernos lo que quisiera, lo que no entiendo es ¿Porqué encerrar también a carlisle? Victoria ganó estabamos aislados...

**Se que es cortito pero bueno es martes el fin de semana subo el siguiente cap. que no sea tan cortito jeje bno bye**

**P. por las reviews espero también review de este cap. aunque sea cortito jeeje **

**Atte:Brendixa Cullen**


	10. Explicaciónes

~Explicaciónes~

9

~Edward~

Entre al cuarto de carlisle no pude evitar desmoronarme frente a el

-¿Porqué?-chillé me ardian los ojos si hubiera podido derramar lagrimas lo hubiera hecho.

-Edward...

-quiero que me cuentes que fue exactamente lo que sucedio-mi voz se oia rota

-bueno yo estaba sentado leyendo un rato cuando escuche una conversacion de Bella con rené yo..yo no podia creer que fuese ella asi que me asome para verificar si era ella & en efecto pero para su mala fortuna pasaba una corriente de aire & yo llevaba semanas sin cazar Bella olia bastante bien intente controlarme pero fue por instinto antes de que me diera cuenta salte por la ventana & en segundos estaba Bella inconciente en mis brazos mientras yo le mordia la yugular...-

-continua-mi voz seguia temblorosa

-La traje & fui al hospital por 2 bolsas de sangre & se las transfundi Bella no despertaba & su madre llamaba a su celular no conteste asi que le envie un mensaje que decia que se habia ido con una amiga unos minutos despues Bella desperto & vio mis ojos, se asusto & me pregunto donde estabas tu le dije que no lo sabia & despues ella comprendio que aun tenia sed no se como & nisiquiera yo me lo perdono pero Bella me convencio de que podia tomar un poco más de su sangre -_claro que tonto soy ella queria que carlisle la convirtiera_- puse mis rodillas a los costados de Bella & la mordi de nuevo bella arqueo un poco su espalda debido al dolor pegandose a mi cuerpo & eso me recordo a Esme ella hace ese tipo de cosas cuando tu sabes...- _se detuvo & luego continuo_-eso & la pocicion que teniamos hizo que me exitara un poco no pude más la deje de morder & le plante un beso & le quite la blusa_- gruñi _-bella se sorprendio pero luego cerro sus ojos no se esperaba que yo hiciera eso, me levante de la cama & le pedi disculpas le dije la verdad que me habia recordado a Esme & ella se levanto también & me confeso que penso en ti -_no... mi dulce Bella, no puede estar pasandome esto_- Bella empezo a llorar & me dijo que te extrañaba mucho & me abrazo despues que se calmo un poco se dio cuenta que yo estaba exitado & se asusto al ver mi pantalon creo que nunca habia visto algo asi se sonrojo & me dijo que si me sentia bien & yo solo trate de hacerme el desentendido Bella no quiso incomodarme más & de nuevo empezo a llorar me dijo que no la dejara más creo que eso te lo queria

decir a ti yo no pude contenerme estaba fuera de mi me abalanze sobre ella & le plante otro beso nos caimos en la cama &desgarre su ropa despues ella cerro los ojos & me beso tiernamente estaba fantaseando con tigo se dejo llevar pero en cuanto sintio que yo empesaba a hacerselo se asusto lo supe porque su corazon se disparo abrio los ojos me dejo de besar & entre llanto me dijo que parara pero Bella estaba ...no puedo seguir contandote esto-

-porfavor necesito saberlo, habla sin rodeos-

-bueno... Bella era virgen & se sentia muy bien era muy calida & estrecha asi que no me pude contener & segui ella grito cuando desgarre su himen por completo me empezo a empujar pero es muy debil asi que la tome de las muñecas & la bese para que se cayara- _no podia creer lo que escuchaba_-& en cuanto paso el dolor Bella también lo disfruto-_no pude más_

-CALLATE TU NO SABES LO QUE DICES COMO ELLA PODRIA DISFRUTARLO SI SABIA QUE ESTABA CON TIGO!-grité

-porque Bella imaginaba que estaba contigo!-_oww Bella era tan humana_-ya no se defendia más asi que la solte & me tomo del cabello me beso con mucho sentimiento queria que su "Edward" imaginario-Hizo un unfasis cuando dijo mi nombre- sintiera con eso beso todo lo que ella sentia, cuando terminamos ella abrio los ojos me vio & empezo a llorar me confeso que lloraba porque abrio los ojos & me encontro a mi & no a ti porque queria que su primera vez fuera especial & contigo...-

-Carlisle te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-si abuse se ella-dijo con mucho arrepentimiento

-no solo eso recuerdas la vision de Alice?-

-la de el bebé semivampiro?

-si creo que ya se porque era rubio...-me miro carlisle confundido- tan solo ve tu cabello

-OH!-exclamó-tu crees que Bella...

-tan solo bastaba ver sus nauseas su desmayo ese bulto en su vientre ...

-Edward es muy pronto para que Bella tuviera esos sintomas

-Carlisle recuerda que yo investigue & encontre que esos "hibridos" se

desarrollan muy rápido

-Un hijo mio & de bella?-_su semblante estaba confundido pero luego sonrio con ...¿ternura? & creo que algo de burla-_maravilloso-_susurro para el mismo como es que violar a Bella & luego dejarla embarazada de algo que podria matarla le pareciera maravilloso? no pude más esto era demasiado para mi ademas de enfermizo asi que le salte ensima..._

...

**Reviws chicas reviews porfis encerio que si obtengo muchas reviews acambio les doy un maratón ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 25 & se pone muy interesante, porfis espero sus comentarios muchos se aceptan criticas constructivas, pero ya saben amo saber que estan leyendo mi historia porfis sus comentarios es mi unico pago asi que lo espero, con mucho cariño espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi**

**Atte:Brendixa Cullen**


	11. Abriendo los ojos

~Abriendo los ojos~

11

~Bella~

El sueño & el hambre me vencian carlisle estaba preocupado por mi ya que en 2 dias no habia comido nada de pronto senti que alguien me cargaba tenia las manos heladas supuse que era carlisle yo me sentia tan debil que no luche para que me bajara nisiquiera le dije nada...

desperte & estaba en un una sala

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-estas que es lo importante-era una voz desconocida & algo aterrorizante

voltee hacia la direccion de la que provenia aquella voz. se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello largo & ojos rojos creo que por el acento era italiano

-¿Quién ... Quién eres tu?-no pude evitar tartamudear

-¿Aro?- me alivio saber que acababa de llegar Carlisle

-¡Carlisle! pero que sorpresa ven acompañanos, necesito hablar contigo Jane, Alec porque no acompañan a Bella necesita algo de comer

-Claro-contesto Jane & si crei que la voz de Aro era aterradora la voz de Jane era mucho peor, me conducieron por un pasillo muy largo parecia un castillo muy antiguo estaba muy desorientada & por más que tuviera hambre no queria ingerir nada mientras jane & alec me miraran atentos además de incomodo me parecia demasiado ezpelusnante comer ante esos ojos color escarlata.

**Si se que es cortito pero esque tuve un problemita con mi compu & se me revolvieron todos los capitulos & apenas los estoy ordenando, pero no se preocupen en un momento subo el siguiente gracias por sus reviews las quiero**

**Atte:Brendixa Cullen**


	12. El perro Guardian

~El perro guardian~

18

~Carlisle~

cuando Bella ,Jane & alec cruzaron la puerta Aro dijo:

-¿Cómo haz estado Carlisle?...nada bien por lo que veo, ¿tienes sed cierto?-dijo respondiendose solo

-Si, un poco-dije confundido no sabia que tramaba

-mmm... mi pregunta es como te resististe ante el manjar que tenias frente a ti (se referia a Bella) olia demasiado bien hasta se me hacia agua la boca.-

-Sabes que Bella es muy importante tanto para mi familia como para mi.

-Hay Carlisle Carlisle nunca entendere porque ese afan de reprimir tu naturaleza.

-Esta es mi naturaleza

-no eres un humano Carlisle puedes tomar sangre humana cuando quieras ,por favor, yo no me resistiria al ir al banco de sangre a los que tu frecuentas para hacer tus operaciones, si que me daria un banquete ahi-

entonces comprendi todo estaban dejandonos encerrados sin comer a Bella & a mi para que yo mordiera a Bella & mi familia se viniera abajo asi el podria aprovechar la oportunidad & hacer que Alice, Jasper & Edward se unieran a su guardia...

-¿Me llamaste?-interrumpio una voz desconocida mis pensamientos

-oh! Beck, me imagino que tienes hambre-

hambre? acaso tenia un humano más en el castillo...? que raro Aro no acostumbraba a hablarles tan cordialmente a los humanos ya que para el eran muy inferiores a los de nuestra especie, un momento su olor no era el de un humano

-¿Solo para eso me llamabas?-dijo descortesmente algo raro para estar hablando con Aro vulturi

-Hay, hay, hay que haremos con tigo Beck?...bueno ve al comedor seguro que nuestra invitada especial (Bella) no se sentira comoda estando sola con 2 vampiros, asi que anda ve con _Bella_-hizo una entonación especial al pronunciar su nombre- & dile a Jane & Alec que los requiero aqui

-¿Ella tomo su decicion no? pues que se aguante-sentia que me perdia de algo en su conversación

-Beck, es una orden- dijo con tono sumamente molesto & autoritario, ya se habia tardado, en ese momento Beck se fue rumbo al comedor

-Disculpa tenemos un poco mal acostumbrado a nuestro perro guardian.

-¿Cómo? no entiendo-

-¿Carlisle no venimos a hablar de mi can verdad?

-Buen punto ahora explicame ¿Porqué estamos aqui?...

~Bella Pov~

me pusieron un plato frente a mi, & cuando hiba a dar el primer bocado note como Jane me miraba con repugnancia no sabia si era por el olor de mi comida o por mi tenia entendido que la comida humana no era del agrado de los vampiros , Deje el tenedor en el plato & estube 10 minutos quieta viendolos (a Jane & Alec) confundida.

-¿Qué pasa no comes nada?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-emm...no es que-tenia la mirada baja por lo que no me di cuenta de que tenia un chico de por lo menos 18 o 19 años enfrente de mi & sus ojos eran color chocolate ...como los, mios era de piel morena ...se paarecia a la de jacob solo que este chico si llevava ropa & le sentaba muy bien se veia guapo tenia el cabello obscuro & era un poco corpulento no tanto como Emet pero si como de nuevo jacob entonces note que esperaba mi respuesta asi que me apresure a contestar-yo me sentia...

-Intimidada?-dijó viendo hacia Jane & no me di cuenta de que el chico no me habia visto hasta que volteo & abrio los ojos desmensuradamente su respiracion se agito un poco & me sonrio amablemente no dejaba de verme lo que me incomodo, asi que pense talvez pasaba algo raro con migo

-emm...un poco, ¿tengo algo raro?-dije acomodando mi cabello

-No-dijo con dulzura deteniendo la mano que se habia dirigido a mi cabello en ese momento me di cuenta de que su temperatura no era igual a la mia ni era fria, era mas como la de...jacob que extraño tenia tanto en comun con jacob-eres...hermosa- me miraba como estupido eso me hizo reir un poco

-&.. tu no comes?-le pregunté

-Claro...solo si tu me acompañas-dijo sin dejar de mirarme & la verdad yo tampoco podia dejar de mirarlo me tenia atrapada en su mirada era profunda & me sentia comoda viendolo a los ojos cosa rara en mi. & al parecer el tambien se sentia comodo.

-ejem- dijo Jane reventando nuestra burbuja personal...un momento ¿burbuja personal?

-Jane, Alec perdón con todo esto se me olvido Aro los solicita por eso me mando a comer con Bella-Lo ultimo lo dijo como un suspiro un momento como sabia mi nombre?

-Esta bien.-dijo a regañadientes Alec, Jane nisiquiera se digno a contestar & se fueron ¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Estaria bien Carlisle? el chico pudo notar mi preocupación asi que paso su mano por mi ceño fruncido ...tal & como solia hacer mi Edward hacia tanto que no lo veia...solte un suspiro de tristeza & empece a sentir de nuevo un hueco en mi pecho pero el chico me malentendio

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo confundido & ralmente preocupado...¿sera por mi?

-esque-nunca se me habian dado las mentiras pero menos podia decircelas a ese par de ojos chocolate-¿Carlisle estara bien?

-¿Carlisle?... hablas de el vam...-se corto a la mitad de la frase-emm ¿Cómo llegaste aqui? ¿eres una turista?-pude notar que intentaba ocultarme lo que eran ellos talvez pensaba que aun no lo sabia

-sinceramente no lo se, yo caminaba en la calle por la noche en jacsonville cuando me desmalle & luego he despertado aqui-

-entonces tu no tienes idea de quienes son estas personas?-recorde el dia de mi cumpleaños en casa de los cullen,... la peor noche por culpa de ella & el incidente con Jasper, Edward decidio dejarme eso & que no me conciderara buena para él, antes de el incidente estabamos en el estudio de Carlisle...

_Flash back_

_-Quienes son ellos?-dije viendo el cuadro grande con imagenes de personas en lo que parecia un castillo._

_-Los vulturies-dijo Edward_

_-Los que?-_

_-Los Vulturies, el es Aro, el es Cayo, Marco, Didima la esposa de Marco & hermana de Aro, & dos miembros mas de su guardia Alec & Jane-dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos conforme los nombraba_

_-¿ese es Carlisle?_

_-Si permanecio un tiempo con ellos los describe como muy refinados & respetan mucho la ley ...sobre todo la ley_

_-Los vampiros tienen leyes?_

_-No muchas pero no podemos hacernos notar, ni cazar abiertamente a no se que quieras que te maten-_

_-Es horrible no quiero nisisquiera pensar en que te hicieran daño._

_-Bella la unica que puede hacerme daño eres tu...-dijo para despues darme un tierno beso en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Claro ahora lo recordaba ya sabia por que se me hacia tan familiar el rostro de ese vampiro cuando abri los ojos pero no estaba segura asi que le respondi:

-No tu si?-queria ver que me respondia la verdad no sabia quienes eran los de los ojos rojos

-Si, Por desgracia los se-

-Bueno solo conosco a Carlisle?

-el de los ojos amarillos?-

-Si-

-&... de donde lo conoces?- aun no se aseguraba de hablar conmigo de los vampiros

-Es el padre de mi novio...-dije con tristeza & en ese instante el chico abrio los ojos & me vio con tristeza también-...bueno de mi ex-novio-me rompi por dentro me dolia articular esas palabras, pero el chico esbozo una gran sonrisa ante esa ultima frase-

-¿Quien era tu novio?-preguntó curioso

-Edward Cullen...-se le cayo la quijada se habia llevado una gran sorpresa

**Bien como se los prometi subi el siguiente capi. espero les haya gustado adelanté la aparición de Beck ya que este capitulo se supone que hiba a ser el 18 pero ya saben con el desorden de los capitulos me pareció buena idea adelantarlo, ya que se estaba tardando mucho en aparecer Beck, bueno sin más por el momento las dejo chicas espero sus comentarios, por cierto gracias Flexer por comentar todos mis capitulos, espero que este también te haya gustado, me despido.****Besos.**

**Atte:Brendixa Cullen**


	13. Propuesta

~Propuesta~

13

~Bree~

llegue al cuarto de Bella no podia creer lo que habia pasado solo tenía que decir "queria convertirme más no acostarme con Carlisle era horrible Carlisle me habia violado mi plan era solo seducirlo para que me mordiera no para que abusara de mi que estupida soy."listo con eso era más que suficiente para conseguir que Edward se sintiera culpable & Victoria me dejara en paz. ahora me preocupaba como actuar en casa de la tal Bella.

Toc,Toc!

-Adelante

-Hija apurate bamos retrasadas para el partido de Phill

-Mamá ve tu diviertete, la verdad es que yo no me siento muy bien

-Hija tranquila,...Edward prometió que no te hara más daño

-no mamá no es por eso, yo se que el ya no me va a dejar nunca sola-gran pretexto ee Bree, tenía que esperar la primera oportunidad para escapar.

-¿Entonces?

no logre decirle nada más sali disparada al baño & empese a vomitar

-¿Bells quieres ir al doctor?

-No gracias solo necesito descansar un poco pero no importa anda ve tu- no tenia ni idea de a dónde se supone tenia que acompañar a la madre de Bella.

-No hija tu me necesitas-genial (zarcasmo) ahora ¿Qué pretexto le pondría ahora?

-Porfavor yo estare bien cualquier cosa el doctor Carlisle se hospeda enfrente de aqui

-¿Segura?

-Si mamá ahora corre se te hace tarde-lo dudó un poco pero luego dijo

-Bueno hija te quiero mucho-me dió un beso en la frente & se fué

yo no quería saber más me fuí al cuarto de Bella & me recoste lo unico que queria era dormir no lo había hecho en toda la noche. empece a llorar me sentia realmente mal además de las nauseas temia la reaccion de Diego,¿ y si me rechazaba por lo que me habia hecho Riley? me quede dormida soñaba con la primera vez que vi a Diego depronto su rostro se transformo en el de Riley con esos espelusnantez ojos color escarlata mirandome, senti que una mano helada recorria mi brazo , ¡no!, ese tacto se parecia a las caricias que me hacia Riley una noche anterior desperté sobre saltada no se veia nada todo estaba obscuro solo senti un aliento muy frio en mi cuello ¡NO! porfavor no, ese era Riley ...empece a llorar

-¡Basta dejame! ¡no quiero me duele!-quería gritar, pero sabia que si lo hacia podria despedirme de mi libertad & la de Diego, Senti como su mano tapaba mi boca.

-Shh Bella silencio despertaras a René & a Phill-al oir su aterciopelada voz me senti muy segura lo abraze & empeze a llorar en silencio, me recordaba mucho a como me trataba Diego, cada que veia a Edward no podia evitar pensar en Diego

-¿Edward?-pregunté para asegurarme que era él

-Si amor quien más podria ser-

-lo siento esque me recordaste a ... lo que me paso anoche-

-tranquila amor-empezo desesperadamente a meserme tratando de calmarme-eso ya no sera más un problema-dijo con un tono amenazador que me helo la sangre

-¿Edward qué hiciste?- si Edward había matado a Riley eso significaba que Victoria mataría a Diego! o no! esto no podia ser verdad me solte a llorar.

-Ponerte a salvo

-Lo mataste?

-...

-NO! EDWARD!-lloré aun más

-¿Porqué lloras?-preguntó confundido & creo que un poco molesto

-yo no queria causar todo esto-segui llorando

-Bella tranquila no lo maté,-se tensó- pero si lo amenace -_uff, que alivio_

-aun asi no esta bien que te pelees con él, la culpa es mia-tenia que evitar cualquier enfrentamiento entre Edward & Riley si queria mantener a Diego asalvo de las garras de la peliroja & sus neofitos

-¿Qué?-dijo incredulo

-Si -tenia que soltarle ahora el discurso para que se sintiera culpable & asi acabar con esto e irme con _mi _Diego-anoche cuando le ofreci más de mi sangre me di cuenta de que carlisle estaba un poco exitado-me puse roja como un tomate- & yo lo empece a seducir para que se descontrolara & me mordiera asi te podria buscar, pero todo salió mal no logre que me volviera a morder-

-Bella no trates de cubrirlo

-no lo hago te digo la verdad-

-entonces ...¿lo sedusiste?-dijo con mucho dolór, me sentia mal por hacerlo sufrir, pero era un mal necesario

-Si pero yo queria que me mordiera más no que me...-_me trabe en lo ultimo_

-Tranquila Bella ...-su rostro mostraba dolór pero despues de unos segundos se recompuso & empeso a sonreir- ahora te tengo una propuesta

-¿Una propuesta?

se levanto de la cama & me ayudo a mi a levantarme no me habia dado cuenta de cuando prendió una vela & se inco frente a mi, o dios esto no hiba nada bien_._

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-¡mierda! ahora ¿Qué se supone debia responder?, tengo que improvisar

-Si -Que estupida Bree se te olvida que eres pesima para improvisar, me reprendí.

me besó con mucha intensidad mi corazón empeso a agitarse Edward me cargo & me deposito en la cama no pude mas que imaginarme a Diego denuevo, de pronto me estorbaba la ropa me empece a quitar la blusa & senti cuando tomo mis manos & al igual que Riley las puso a lado de mi cabeza... eso me hizo estremecer no se si de miedo por recordar a Riley o de exitacion imaginarme a Diego...

-Quieres intentar dejar...de quitarte la ropa?

me confundi

-¿Quieres quitarmela tu?-

-no esta noche no Bella, quiero que sea especial

-perdón-dije apenada este no es Diego por dios ¿En qué pensabas Bree?

-no te preocupes

-& ...¿Cuándo nos casamos?-dije nerviosa por su posible respuesta

-mañana mismo de ser posible

-eso es muy pronto-empece a hiperventilar dios como escaparia?

-Descuida Alice tiene todo preparado

-pero ...-no sabia con que excusarme me arrepenti de haberle dicho que si me queria casar con el.

-tranquila regresaremos a forks- me dio una mirada muy tranquilizadora la cual me ayudo a olvidarme de todo...

esa noche dormi muy bien como hacia tiempo no dormia hasta que unas horribles nauseas llegaron Edward me paso el bote de basura de nuevo pero no pude vomitar tenia el estomago vacio.

-¿Bella hace cuánto tiempo que no comes?-dijo preocupado & con el seño fruncido.

-bueno ...ayer no comi nada- era verdad con todo lo que sucedio ayer nisiquiera me habia preocupado en comer.

-ven vamos abajo

-pero &... mi madre?- no sabia su nombre eso es otro problema más

-se fue por la mañana con Phill a comprar tu voleto para forks

-¿Qué?

-hable con ellos en la mañana & aceptaron René se emociono mucho, aunque parecia un poco insegura al principio por que no queria que yo te volviera a lastimar... nuestra boda sera en 2 días René logró convencerme para posponer la boda para dentro de 2 días- eso me treanquilizo, tenia un poco más de tiempo para inventarme algo & escapar-pero ahora date un baño & cuando salgas habra un delicioso desayuno para ti-me dió un tierno beso en los labios

-gracias-susurre, & antes de irse me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas como las de Diego que me hacian sentir bien, era increible el parecido en la forma de comportarse entre Diego & Edward.

salio por la puerta era increible era como si no hubiera pasado lo de Riley & todo hubiera sido un mal sueño

sali de bañarme & note que habia un bulto más grande que el de ayer entre mis caderas, esto empesaba a alarmarme.

cuando terminé de vestirme salí hacia la cocina & si que olia muy bien Edward tenia un gran dón culinario

-mmm...que rico huele

-sientate-como todo un caballero me ayudo a verdad estaba rico hizo hot cakes & jugo de naranja apenas habia dado el 3 mordisco cuando o dios no nauseas no! sali corriendo pero me tropeze & antes de que tocara el suelo Edward me sostubo

-sueltame-trate de liberarme de sus brazos esas nauseas si que las odiaba.

-¿Porqué?-dijo confundido

-na..nauseas-dije poniendo una mano en mi boca & otra en mi estomago

Edward se puso serio muy serio & me cargo llevandome con una rapidez sobrehumana al baño

-tenemos que ir al doctor-dijo mientras yo me inclinaba en el lavabo

-tienes razon, vamos con Carlisle-no me podia arriesgar a disgustar a Victoria, aunque lo menos que queria en estos momentos es que Riley me pusiera un dedo encima.

-eso...no sera posible

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

-por respeto a aquellos años que compartimos juntos le di ventaja para que hablara con la familia de la monstruosidad que te hizo & que el se lo explicara en especial a Esme

-pero Carl...-no pude terminar la frase un agudo dolor me empezo a punzar en el vientre

-¿Bella estas bien?

-si-otro dolor me delato & empese a jadear

-¿Amor?

-Ed..Edward me duele mucho

-Vamos al doctor

-No dejare que nadie más me revise quiero a Carlisle

-BELLA! no pongas en riesgo tu salud

-porfavor-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, lloraba por el intenso dolor que tenia. en eso solo senti que me levanto en sus brazos & en un instante estabamos en su auto.


	14. Catedra

~Catedra~

14

~Carlisle~

Edward se abalanzó sobre mi sabia que me queria matar antes lo hubiera dejado pero ahora que sabia que Bree tendría un hijo mio no dejaria que nada le pasara ni a Bree ni al bebé. Cuando Edward estuvo realmente calmado hable con el.

-Escucha no dejare que nada le pase ni a mi hijo ni a Bella-dije apartandome de el

-TU HIJO!-soltó entre dientes furico

-si mi hijo aunque no lo creas...-gruñó

-antes YO era TU "hijo"...tu no sabes lo que deverdad es ser un padre pobre de ese niño...

-Edward te he cuidado como un hijo para mi desde estos ultimos 100 años-después de todo la información que me habia dado Victoria sobre los cullen que yo habia considerado inecesaria, me estaba siendo muy util asi podria fingir ser Carlisle mejor.

-¿& de que me ha servido? dime ¿Qué pasara dentro de unos años cuando tu "Hijo" tenga novia & la ame demásiado? ya se ya se que pasara la embarazaras & le diras a tu "Hijo" "ups, no se lo que me paso en mis 317 años nunca me habia pasado esto perdón" ME DAS ASCO CARLISLE!-lo ultimo me dolió mucho, jaa a quién engañaba era divertido burlarme de el dolor de Edward, lo tenia que hacer pagar por hacer sufrir a Victoria& se me estaba ocurriendo una gran idea, asi podria de paso "disfrutar"

un poco más a Bree antes de eliminarla

-Ed. te pido una catedra

-¿Qué?

-porfavor en honor a este ultimo siglo juntos te pido una catedra

-¿Para qué?

-para informarle a la familia de este suceso

-...-lo penso por un momento-esta bien pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-el hijo que espera Bella no sera tuyo no te llamara padre ese hijo sera mio no dejare que le hagas lo mismo que a mi

-Edward yo no creo que...-me interrumpió

-Si no te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy informando-como disfrutaba sacar de sus casillas a Edward asi que le conteste:

-me hare responzable de Bella & del niño

-jajaja que poca moral tienes ¿dos esposas? ¿Qué piensas que dira la pobre

Esme?

-no lo se - en realidad no lo sabia pero tampoco dejaria a Bree & a mi nuevo hijo solo por poco tiempo luego ellos dejarian de ser un problema para mi en cuanto Bree dejara de satisfacerme, era genial ver la cara de frustración de Edward cuando le bloqueaba mis pensamientos-pero Bella se quedara conmigo

-& ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te dejare asi como asi? estas equibocado te

informo que mañana mismo me casare con ella & ese hijo sera mio, MIO & de Bella nada más

-Edward comprendeme

-No, comprendeme tu asi que estas informado

-Esta bien-me rendi...por ahora

-a & una cosa más

-¿Qué?-ahora el me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-jamas volveras a ver a Bella

despues de eso se fue ¿Qué voy a hacer?

eso queria decir que no veria a mi hijo & tampoco a Edward

regrese a la casa de forks & ahi estaban todos, los que supongo eran Emet & Rosalie haciendo una casa de naipes bajo la escalera, Jasper & Alice charlaban & Esme dibujaba en una libreta sobre la mesa todos estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba con Edward, Bree & con migo

en cuanto entre todos dirijeron su mirada a mi & todos me sonrieron menos Alice & Jasper

-¿Cómo estan?

-Amor te extrañe mucho-Esme corrió hacia a mi & vio la mordida que Edward habia dejado en mi rostro cuando nos enfrentamos-¿Qué te paso?-dijo alarmada

-Yo...-no crei que seria capaz de decirselos pero tuve que agarrar valor- familia tengo que decirles algo muy delicado-

Rosalie me interrumpió

-¿Porque tienes lentes de contacto?-

-porfavor quiero que me dejen hablar antes de que empiezen con sus prejuicios-todos centraron su atencion en mi-Tuve un enfrentamiento con Edward-todos se sobresaltaron menos Alice & Jasper-

-¿Porqué? ¿Edward esta bien?-intervino Esme preocupada

-Si, pero temo que no le veremos en un tiempo

-Explicate-dijo Rosalie

-¿Recuerdan mi trabajo en florida?...-continué ante los silencios de mi familia-. bueno pues la noche que llegue Bella rentaba en frente de donde yo rentaba cuando oi su voz no lo pude creer me asome a la ventana & habia una corriente de aire yo tenia mucha sed &...-antes de que terminara se disolvieron mis lentes de contacto devido al veneno de mis ojos todos una vez más se sorprendieron dando a entender que comprendieron todo lo sucedido al ver mis ojos & Alice & Jasper seguian normales como si ya se lo esperaran

-Pero tu siempre habias tenido un autocontrol implacable-dijo Rosalie sorprendida

-¿mataste a Bella & por eso Edward te ataco?-dijo esme muy exasperada

-No... me detuve a tiempo

-Entonces?

-Alice recuerdas tu vision?

-Si-dijo friamente

-pues Bella esta embarazada

-No entiendo-dijo Esme

-yo..-

Alice intervino

-Hace unos dias mi vision cambio & cuando ustedes salieron de cazeria hable con Edward en mi vision Carlisle ...-se detuvo

& Jasper prosiguio

-abusaba de Bella-me fulminó con la mirada

-¡QUE!-dijo Esme incredula, & con la voz llena de dolor-¿hibas a abusar de ella? lo bueno es que Edward llego a tiempo ... ¿verdad?.-dijo esme frustrada.

-Lo siento tanto-Hubo un silencio

-Pero que es esa peste-Dijo Rosalie

-¡TU ABUSASTE DE BELLA! MALDITOS CHUPASANGRE SIN MORAL-en ese momento me percate de que el tal Jacob estaba en la casa

-Genial quien dejo entrar a este perro-dijo Rosalie

-Callate rubiesita que tu no tienes más moral que el-dio un paso hacia rosalie

de inmediato Jasper & Emet rodearon a Jacob

-Rompiste el tratado-dijo Jasper

-Ustedes lo rompieron primero, ¡Mordieron a una humana!

-& Tu que sabes sabueso largate de aqui este no es el momento indicado tenemos una crisis familiar

-JAJAJA-rio histericamente-¿"Familiar"? ustedes si que son graciosos no sabrian lo que es una verdadera familia ni aunque vivieran con una, una familia se apoya no se pelea ni abusan de las parejas de sus hijos

-Jacob-chilló Esme

-Lo siento pero es la verdad

-Ya te dije que tu no sabes nada-gruño jasper

-Lo se todo Jasper-

-¿Cómo habrias de saberlo?-contestó

-Porque Edward me lo conto...

**ok, ok no se desesperen & no se enojen con Edward el estaba confundido asi que ¿Qué más podia hacer el?, bueno bueno ya no falta mucho para que Edward se de cuenta del engaño de Bree & Riley, pero como la historia de Edward & Bella se supone se desarrollan al mismo tiempo voy estar subiendo cada semana 2 capitulos de Edward & a la siguiente 2 de Bella, asi que el domingo les traigo el proximo donde de nuevo aparece Beck & Bella, se pone muy interesante porque viene la primera transformación de Beck & un enfrentamiento entre el & Aro asi que reviews reviews si no solo subo un capi & en el siguiente no pasa lo de Beck si no el que sigue después de ese,Reviews encerio si no un dia de estos ya no les subo más capitulos, ustedes son las que me motivan a continuar & el unico pago que quiero por mi historia son sus reviews asi que ya les dije si no hay reviews no hay otro capitulo.**

**Gracias Flexer por estar siguiendo mi historia & dejar siempre tus comentarios, son una gran motivación para mi ;) & también gracias a todas las demás que tambien me han estado comentando & leyendo mi historia mil gracias encerio se los agradesco.**

**Bueno perdon por escribir la nota tan larga jeje.**

**Atte:Brendixa Cullen**

**PD:Si no hay reviews no hay proximo capitulo les recuerdo.**


End file.
